Star Racing
Star Racing was a popular sport in the less-developed regions of the Universe of Magobah, and was one of the most dangerous sports ever invented. Racers losing their lives during competitions was commonplace. star racers were medium size, three-man hovercraft, composed of an anti-gravity pod propelled by one or more pairs of large turbine engines. The Star Racers who were apart of either a single race or champion ship was not assigned or given a Star Pod, and instad had to construct them themselves, the rule of why the Racing organization of Stars allowed this rules is unknown, but it is most likely due to the fact that racers will be better able to have their own Pod rather than being forced to use one. Characteristic Besides housing the racer's pilot, Emergency Official, and Engine Operator each pod contained a repulsorlift, on either the bottom or sides of the cart, which allowed the craft at a specific, low-level altitude. The engines were incredibly powerful, due speed and maneuverability and were officially located either under the Pod's wings, on the side of the Pods fuselage or on the back of the Pod, depending on how each team would construct it. Star Racing was popularized in the Outer Rim Territories during the last decades of the G.R. Era, Its underground nature, great excitement, and almost gladiatorial propensity for carnage held immense appeal to all manner of folk living on the fringes of society. Because of the reflexes needed to control the pod as it raced around the course at breakneck speeds, as well as the dexterity needed to control the pod racer, all pod racers (apart from Zero Koakshi of Universal Team, Omega Koakshi, of Team Galactica, Shizume of Team Asteroid, and The Lion Sisters of both Teams Comet, and Shooting Star) were nonhumans. Inhuman physical attributes, as well as extra pairs of hands, came in handy when trying to control the pod at its top speed of around 900-1,200 km/h. History The first era of Star Racing was traced back to the first year of Universal History known as the Star Rama Era, from which Early racers would often use flesh beasts along with chariots in Galaxies beyond both the Universe of Hora. The events were held by Promethious himself after a full scale war on Planet Gar, which would disrupt the Garan Empire and bring about Galactic Order towards the Haren Universe. From there and on he continued after his death. Ultimately, this sport's development kept pace with that of galactic technology to evolve into Star Racing. The concept of modern day Star Racing was started on Planet Nothica, by Nothican Inventor Amrium Satchel. Satchel had entered himself in a race with a super-fast prototype pod, along with a team of 2 unnamed pilots in which they both constructed and designed the first major Star Racer code named Faralon. One of the most famous Star Races was the Galactic Grand Pre, held In the Universe of Magobah in 2111. The spectacular race was especially notable for being won by both Androids and Humans. This marked the first time Humans and Androids had ever won a Star Race Championship. Other popular races at the time included the Harvorest Classic on Nothica, the Universal Overland on Primus and the Graherverst Classic. Although technically illegal, Star Racing flourished during the rule of the Century Star Rama. Particularly among planets in the Outer Rim and worlds such as Nothica and Primus. The sport was also watched by citizens from other universes as well; large vliewscreens in seedy establishments relayed star races from all over the universe. Star Racing's popularity reached an all-time high following Team Comet's win, at the end of the Galactic Grand Pre on January 1st of 2112, but as the political situation in the Universe of Hora, and Milky Way deteriorated in from 2127-2164, so did the appeal of Star Racing. Many of the sport's generally-accepted criminal activities were exposed, and some of the most famous racers were arrested for a variety of crimes. Star Racing was soon outlawed in the Universe of Magobah. Shortly after the Universal Generation Invaded the Galaxy and took over everything, it was reported that attendance had dropped more than fifty percent from the era of the Battle of Nothica, although betting transactions remained at an all-time high. Star racing soon gave way to Surface Racing and other forms of extreme sports. With the Declaration of a New Order after the Universal Generation's take over of the Universe of Magobah, Star racing became outlawed across the galaxy, and under the Universal Generation's far more stringent standards of law enforcement, the sport fell out of popularity altogether, though the Var Room, a bar in Geyser on Planet Borus, was still showing holoscreens of Star Races in 222-SR and all the way to the year 2111. Despite the ban, star racing, especially the Galactic Grand Pre, still was practiced on Gar. During one race between 222-SR and 220 SR, a Star Tours-owned Star Cycles 1000 inadvertently got into the race due to having recently escaped from being caught by the Universal Generation at the Star Tours space station for having a a flesh spy onboard. It then briefly rode alongside the racers before flying back out of the planet's atmosphere and making contact with the newly established Universal United's high command for their next destination. However In the year 2220, the Universal Generation were defeated in the Universe of Magobah during the final century of the Galactic War in which would spark celebration towards the citizens of the core worlds and outer worlds. Around 3 years after the Galactic War in 2289, a Star Race was shown on a holoscreen in a drinking establishment on Nothica in the year 2293, revealing that the sport was starting to build up again following the strict rules by the Universal Generation. Racers 'The Galactic Grand Pre' 'The Harvorest Classic' 'the Graherverst Classic' Major Tracks Trivia Category:Star Racer Category:The Galactic Grand Pre Category:Events